Everything I'm Not
by muggleborn444
Summary: Yay! Another songfic! This time it's Everything I'm Not by the Veronicas. Max gets in a fight with Jeb about who she is and how she feels about him now while in the dungeon in StWaOES.


**AN: CA here once again…I really love writing songfics for Maximum Ride. So anyway. This is a song sung by Max to Jeb after he talks to her when the she is in the Dungeon with the Director. So yeah. Kinda confusing but I did my best. And the voice is underlined.**

**Disclaimer: This is so stupid and pointless. I mean seriously, if I were James Patterson I wouldn't be fooling around and putting things on this website. I would be publishing it so that CA doesn't come and rip out my spleen with forks. So because I am here and have a spleen, I am obviously NOT James Patterson. Thanks for thinking that I am so amazing though… O and the song is called **_**Everything I'm Not**_** by the Veronicas… sadly, I do not own that either… I am TYPING, NOT SINGING!**

**Claimer: I own the cheesy pasta I just ate for lunch. Delicious. Don't flame… actually flame if you want, constructive criticism is good, and flames are funny… but seriously, I would prefer nice reviews. **

Great. Just great. Here I am, stuck in a legit dungeon. And my MOTHER put me here. Ugh, I cannot believe I am related to that complete _HARPY_. Ew. I wish Fang were here. Sigh.

…

I did not just think that, I swear! I swear! I can deal with this by myself. I don't need anyone… no matter how hot I secretly think they are.

Stop trying to delude yourself, Maximum. You are in love with Fang. Stop denying it or running away.

I don't run away! I _fly_…

Get over it Max. You might die soon. Just accept that you guys are soul mates and tell him before you all die. 

Gee. Thanks for shedding such a happy light on this situation. I mean you couldn't just say…WAIT! SOUL MATES?!?!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN THIS??? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?????

Jeb is coming. 

You ARE Jeb…

"Hello Max."

…

"I know you hate me but I just wanted to say…"

"That you are sorry for ruining my life over and over again?"

"I didn't…"

"Oh no, Mr. Perfect. You can't do anything wrong. But I can. You told me not to change, when I was little. Not to become just another droid of the School. Because you said I was perfect just the way I was. I'm sick of you." I opened my mouth and started to sing. It was something I heard on the radio once, and it just seemed to fit.

_Oh no__  
__Don't go changing__  
__That's what you told me from the start__  
__Thought you were something different__  
__That's when it all just fell apart__  
__Like you're so perfect__  
__And I can't measure up__  
__Well I'm not perfect__  
__Just all messed up_

You know how true this is? The voice interrupted my in my mind. Shut up. Then of course Jeb broke in.

"I'm sorry Max. But it was all to protect you. No one can protect you like I can."

"That's a lie. I have Fang, and the rest of the Flock now. I don't need you. I don't need the person you've become."

_I was losing myself to somebody else__  
__But now I see__  
__I don't wanna pretend__  
__So this is the end of you and me__  
'__Cause the girl that you want__  
__She was tearing us apart__  
__Cause she's everything,__  
__Everything I'm not_

"I'm not the girl who is going to save the world, Jeb. I can't do it. I can't do it the way that you and the School want me to. I am going to do it my own way. I don't need you to tell me what to do; I have been living and taking care of the Flock for _years_ on my own."

"Max, just listen. You are the only one who can do it…"

"No, Jeb. I am _sure_ that you will manage to create another Max. Maybe Max III? She'll do what you say."

Ugh. I hate him. He destroyed our lives, and keeps telling me that he needs me because 'I am the only one'. What a load of bullcrap.

_It's not like I need somebody__  
__Telling me where I should go at night__  
__Don't worry you'll find somebody__  
__Someone to tell how to live their life__  
__Cause your so perfect__  
__And no one measures up__  
__Yeah, all by yourself__  
__You're all messed up_

Yeah, Jeb was messed up, too, all right. He's lucky to be alive, if you ask me. He wouldn't have all his limbs right now if I weren't locked up.

_I was losing myself to somebody else__  
__But now I see__  
__I don't wanna pretend__  
__So this is the end of you and me__  
'__Cause the girl that you want__  
__She was tearing us apart__  
'__Cause she's everything,__  
__Everything I'm not_

I can't save the world. Not like this. I have to do it my way, or no way at all. Jeb always gets in the way, with the stupid School and the stupid Erasers. They have kept me from being able to live a normal life. Like the one I had with Dr. Martinez and Ella. They have kept me from being happy. Not to mention the five other bird kids and talking dog that I had to take care of too.

"Please Max. I have the keys. Come with me. I can get you out, now that it is still dark out, so that you can have another chance."

_Now wait a minute__  
__Because of you__  
__I never knew all the things that I had__  
__Hey don't you get it__  
__I'm not going anywhere with you tonight__  
'__Cause this is my life_

I was not going to let some insignificant little _nobody_ rule MY life. I am Maximum Ride. And the man standing before me was not the Jeb the flock and I had grown up with. This was not the man that I had called Dad. This was just another whitecoat who only cared about the fact that when I failed, he failed too. Not to mention that he had let his own son, who is SEVEN, be turned into a monster. Ugh. Poor Ari. But now's not the time for crying. I shook my head to clear it. No way was I going ANYWHERE with him. I would wait for Fang.

_I was losing myself to somebody else__  
__But now I see__  
__I don't wanna pretend__  
__So this is the end of you and me__  
'__Cause the girl that you want__  
__She was tearing us apart__  
'__Cause she's everything,__  
__Everything I'm not_

If I was going to die, I might as well die knowing that I had stayed true to what I believed. I would not sneak out with the help of Jeb. Trusting him has only ever caused problems, never solved them. I shook my head again, and watched Jeb shove his hands in his pockets. He quickly told me a lot of things, but I ignored him for now. Angel would tell me later. I waited until he started to walk away before quietly singing the last part.

_But now I see__  
__I don't wanna pretend__  
__So this is the end of you and me__  
'__Cause the girl that you want__  
S__he was tearing us apart__  
'__Cause she's everything,__  
__Everything I'm not._

Oh Fang, please, please hurry up!

**A/N: R&R!!!!!!**


End file.
